Meeting Planning
Log Title: Meeting Planning Characters: '' Starlock, Khamsin, Spike, Dust Devil, Star Hauler, Soundwave ''Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: ''1/11/2020 ''TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Dust Devil and Spike come to look over Harmonex! Khamsin meets Soundwave after hearing Starlock's troubles, and provides much needed help. Starlock and Star Hauler, then help Soundwave cope with reality. As logged by: Starlock Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Spike 's eyes narrow after about an hour in Dust Devil's car. He frowns, still not having heard where they're going. "Okay...we're a bit far out. Where EXACTLY were you planning on going?" Soundwave has arrived at Harmonex today. Or has he always been here? He is outside the city gates, in plain view today. He is kneeling by one of the crystals, observing it. Spike 's eyes widen. Harmonex. "Oh crap, I left my ID back at base!" He frowns at Dust Devil. "I have my communicator, but not my ID, because I just thought that we were going for a quick ride!" Dust Devil says, "Ain't been ta Harmonex fer a while....And I can't speed along and enjoy myself on short jaunts. A contented sigh escapes him as he speeds on his cushion of air, barely registering Spike's weight. "Isn't it awesome...So much life now everywhere..." The reddish tint of the sky does not lend to easy viewing probably for the human. And neither does the lack of sensors. "Wanted ta see how much Harmonex mighta changed....and ummm pretty sure yer not being arrested out here." Spike looks out the window. Yes, the tint of the sky doesn't make the clearest of views, but from what he sees, it is beautiful. His jaw gapes slightly, looking at the beauty of the sun's reflections from some of the glass and steel structures. "In...credible..." he says in gobsmacked awe. Starlock had not left Harmonex since she'd been allowed in the other day, she'd spent the night in her old livings of that old Library... She was now back at her little work spot, cleaning up and moving rubble the best the mini-bot could, thinking over what she and Khamsin had talked about. "...Maybe if I bring all the neutrals here first, and have them talk, before bringing whom ever the bot and con reps would be.. that would help prevent an incident for a first full offical meeting." She'd mutter. Dust Devil chuckles, "Just think...yer the reason this all ways possible." He slows as he gets near Harmonex. Soundwave sees Dust Devil, Spike,and Spike approaching and tenses. "Autobots today. Wonderful." he comments to himself. GAME: Starlock PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. For the second time in just as many days... Khamsin approaches Harmonex, taking the time to bury his blades into the ground outside the gates before actually stepping up to them proper and pauses, a glance given to Soundwave...then the approaching Dust Devil. Hmm...interesting... He just offers a polite nod. "Quite the happenings here this fine day, yes?" Starlock perks up at the sound. "Soundwave?" She'd call recognizing the voice as she started walking towards it from her work spot in the city... She'd then stop spotting Kham and nodding to him in greeting. Soundwave 's voice is pretty recognisable. He bows his head. "Greetings: Starlock. What has been happening in Harmonex?" he asks. Khamsin looks over as he hears Soundwave address Starlock, giving the latter a curt nod of greeting. "Hello again..." He glances at Soundwave. "I trust this is one of the two you were talking about yesterday, hmm?" He steps up and extends a hand to Soundwave. "Khamsin, a pleasure." Soundwave nods "I see you have heard about me." he says in that odd, flat synthesized voice. "I am Soundwave. I am the Decepticon representative for Harmonex." he nods his head. "And who might you be?" Starlock nods at Khamsin once more. "Yeah this is him." And he really has assigned himself to that role.. She'd knit her ridge and lets the two get introduced. "Mostly been cleaning, met Khamsin here yesterday." She'd explain, before looking and waving to Dust Devil and Spike, mentally preparing herself for a exhausting verbal argument between Spike and Soundwave. Khamsin looks at the hand he'd offered Soundwave...then back to the other mech before withdrawing it and simply clasping both hands behind the small of his back. "As stated, Khamsin. Neutral interest invested in moving Cybertron past this...feud that's consumed it for far too long..." Soundwave notes the hand but does not take it yet. Maybe hes rude that way. "Forgive me for not shaking. I am not the best about touching." He says. "As far as this feud as you call it. How do you intend on ending it?" he asks. Khamsin smiles faintly. "Me? End it? I doubt I can... it's not my choice nor my prerogative. That responsibility falls on the feuding families. My interest is in those who wish to have no involvement and would rather focus on Cybertron proper. The way I see it...the Autobots and Decepticons alike, as well as their...allied factions, are the outliers now. More and more, neutral parties and those who walk away from the feud itself will seek unification for the greater good of the whole, especially if they can exist as individuals within this whole. The feuding families will either...be outcasts for refusing to move on, or will simply...die out." He glances at the crystals. "From what I've seen so far...they just need a proper advocate and voice of reason." Soundwave crosses his arms over his chest. "So long as said 'neutral parties' remain Neutral and do not become Autobot allies. That happens far too often these days." Khamsin nods curtly. "The Autobots are the second side of a coin. It serves no purpose to take one over the other... however, if the Autobots wish to...work towards abolishment in the name of building peace and the Decepticons do not, then the Decepticons will find themselves quickly without a friend in the world. Such is the price of stubborn pride, Soundwave." He nods. "But as I said...I'm not here to make allies. I'm here to begin moving beyond the petty conflict and bring any and all who wish to come along with me." Starlock pinches her nose bridge, oh great.. he's on this hill again, she'd just give Soundwave a long-suffering look, she's clearly had this talk with him time and time again, but she says nothing and lets Khamsin and Soundwave speak. Soundwave nods "Harmonex is a good place for that." he says. "What have you learned of it so far?" he asks, his tone completely neutral. Khamsin looks at Harmonex for a moment. "That it's caught in a struggle of egos. Many are simply fearful of moving forward, and as such...Harmonex is held hostage because neither side wants to be the first to act in the interests of Cybertron proper for fear they'll simply become victims. The shield is here because...neither side," he glances between Starlock and Shockwave, "can seem to talk without compromise. Of course, I'd love to be surprised." Soundwave nods "Your assessment is correct." he says not denying it. "Unsure how to move forward. Right now we are in a stalemate." Starlock nods to Khamsin in confirmation, before crossing her arms, keeping quite still, knowing not to interrupt with her own opinions... At Least Soundwave is willing to admit he's being hard headed... So that does calm her down some, knitting her ridges tiredly in thought. Khamsin smiles faintly. "And as I told Starlock, that's where I intend to offer to step in. Someone who cares little for the causes on either side and more for the greater whole of Cybertron's eventual unification and rebuilding. If...agreements can be made for accountability's sake, then perhaps Autobot and Decepticon factions can be pushed to lesser power status in favor of the rising neutral state." He starts to walk towards Harmonex proper, expecting Soundwave, Starlock, and any others interested to simply follow as he continues talking. "A collective of philosophical standpoints from the various groups at first, perhaps...branching into parliamentary subsets, but with checks and balances in play which prevent a destructive war from breaking out again. Let those who want to rebuild do just that, without worry that Decepticon and Autobot infighting will simply level everything again." He motions at the shield. "Let's make precautions like these shields a thing of the past and learn how to find middle ground and equal standing once more." Soundwave follows along quietly. "You also have to Deal with the Dominicon presence. Which may as well be another Autobot presence considering their alliances." he says. Starlock would quickly follow after him.... She'd roll her optics, another point that's been argued to death that she's tired of explaining and dismantling time and time again. "I don't know anything about that." She'd say quickly. "I just know they have embassy in Valvolux, and that's it, they were asked to help defend this place and they got out of hand." She'd explain quickly. "But thats /Valvolux/ not Harmonex." She'd huff. Soundwave pauses. "Query: Do you think they are not trying to expand into Harmonex?" he asks Starlock. "The same talking point applies. They can either learn to compromise and assist in disarming and de-escalation, or they will find their party slowly dwindling in influence. I don't care for the factions, Soundwave. I don't care what name you put on it. Cybertron holds my loyalty. Tell me, do you really think Altihex cares who trades with them, so long as both sides of the trade deals prosper?" Khamsin looks around Harmonex. "This...is a shining example of Cybertron's willingness to heal itself, and a stellar example that without our combined help and support...it will never truly fully heal. Every time a blaster is fired in anger, missiles launched in vengeance, or Combiners mobilized with intent to destroy, we set ourselves back countless years, perhaps decades or centuries, even." Dust Devil is letting Spike look around but is curious to the group of mechs and decides to investigate. His optics are brighter than usual as he grins and investigates some of the crystal formations. He doesn't directly approach but meanders a little before becoming more focused on his intent to infiltrate the conversation. Starlock pauses and give serious thought and gives Soundwave a look. "...If this... Mess." She'd say trying to keep her thoughts on what she /really/ wants to say. "Keeps up, I could very much see them closing off all access to this place because neither side can behave or come to agreement, you must remember, as I've told you, the Dominicons /don't like me/ so I've been stalling, and attempting to get you and Imager to talk, because I don't know how long before they will decide enough is enough." She'd sigh exhaustedly. "Remember I had spent nearly 6 hours out here debating Knightmare to be allowed into this place.." She'd mutter, before listening to Khamsin, basically nodding in agreement, not yet aware of dust Devils snooping. Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave is unsure what is happening in Altihex. Are they getting involved as well?" he looks around. "Soundwave has been keeping Megatron's attention away from destroying the peace here. It is vital for the growth of the crystals. The war has some negative effects. However, it is necessary to achieve goals." he pauses. "Soundwave has attempted discussion with Imager and she approaches with aggression. Soundwave simply replies in kind." he says. Khamsin gives Soundwave a steady look. "No. They are not getting...involved. They are moving on. They're leaving the conflict behind them, as best I can tell. Though, even still, they don't take kindly to the factions that threaten them. None do." He pauses to look over some of the scenery and rebuilding efforts in the area, gaze momentarily settling on Dust Devil as he is a familiar mech. "What goals need to be achieved by violence that can't be achieved through negotiation and compromise, pray tell, Soundwave? And...as for Imager, this is why I say...a neutral party involvement is needed. Someone who's not loyal to either side involved." Soundwave answers. "The Autobots do not want to negotiate. They want us to surrender and vice versa." he says simply. Dust Devil waves at Khamsin and closes in. "How's everythin goin? Hey Soundwave, ain't seen ya in a bit. Hi Starlock!" He just smiles brightly and tries to get a feel for everyone. "Which leads to my earlier statement," Khamsin interjects, "those who are not willing to follow Cybertron to unity will be left behind as outcasts. An unfortunate circumstance, but...every chance and opportunity to foster peace shall be extended." He looks at Dust Devil. "Ambassador, good to see you again." Starlock just looks exhausted and frustrated as per-usual, but she does make an effort to give a smile and a greeting nod to the Bot. "Hey DD." She'd say, before looking back to the group, and pinched her nose bridge, but she lets Khamsin handle it... She does feel he's doing a better job then her, especially since she feels incredibly worn down from doing this over and over. Soundwave nods "Greetings: Dust Devil." he nods to Khamsin. "There will be resistance." he comments. Dust Devil winces faintly as he's called Ambassador. So much for avoiding that particular title around Soundwave. Not that the mech probably already hadn't heard. "Hope yas don't mind the visit, I've been kinda stuck away and wanted ta get out fer a little bit." Soundwave hears everything. He turns to Dust Devil. "Yes. I have heard of your appointment to ambassador for Valvolux. How is that going for you?" he asks. Khamsin smiles thinly. "I'm certain there shall... At the end of the day, Soundwave, I intend to speak with all factions involved unless, by their choice, they decide to not engage in the discussion. That includes the Decepticons and Autobots, Dominicons...and any other outlier group who cares to have representation present. My offer will be as you've heard so far... work towards unity or fall by the wayside. I strongly urge you to have a representative there to prevent any...rumors of an uprising against the Decepticon group and to hear first-hand what will be said. If your faction is not represented, then it is by your faction's choice alone and I will have little sympathy for your being left behind." He looks at Dust Devil, then Starlock. "The same message applies for your group as well. Be there, or be at risk of falling behind. At this point, I thoroughly intend to work in the interests of Cybertron as a stand-alone entity heedless of faction-centric interests." Soundwave nods "Soundwave will be present." He says. "Soundwave understands there are changes happening." He says, his voice still emotionless, though he tenses quite a bit. "I very much plan on writing up a notice for the bots, after all, easier to hold people to their word when it's in writing." She'd smile weakly. "Merely just need to know when.." That note she'd look to the cities central tower.. Need to get /that/ cleaned out for this, she's yet to have been in there due to waiting on others. "Once I also know who all is coming, i'll be also able to properly prepare things." She'd explain, getting her datapad out, almost instinctively falling into her old managerial role. Dust Devil says, "As one of the ones that helped with gettin this change started, I'll do my best ta be where there might be some progress in peace. I'm usually pretty good at bein where the fun is. Good luck gettin Megatron ta come visit, Prime I'm sure would make an appearance but his very presence might cause Megatron ta come down hard on whatever meetin yer holdin cause he'll see it as an attempted coup or people plannin against him in general. I've tried talkin ta Megsy myself on a couple occasions. Course....my last conversation involved a delightful amount of glitter." Khamsin looks skyward a moment... "Let's give...a full seven cycles for the interested parties to mull their decision to join over." He starts walking again. "In the mean time, I will work on my own...announcement and ponder the specific location. As much as I would like to use Harmonex, I feel there are some contentions and contestations over it." He nods to Dust Devil. "Megatron's convictions and Prime's convictions will be their own...but I would wager that the advisors working for either side would be the ones to best challenge and urge those cooperations." Soundwave nods "I could bring it up but it may make Megatron attack." he considers. "I think on my faction's end, its best to keep things under wraps." Starlock raises a ridge at Soundwave, a slight.. smirk forming on her face, planning things under Megatron's nose? Naughty Soundwave! But she can understand the sentiment, Megsy has been on a wrecking spree whenever he hears of something that he considers weakness. "Hmm You'll need to understand if KHamsin here gets something out publicly, that may not end well for you, and may consider it a slate we didn't invite them." she'd point out with her stylus. Soundwave nods "Soundwave sees no other option. There are very few Decepticons who appreciate this sort of thing." Khamsin looks at Starlock. "Then they'll need to ask themselves...if Cybertron's global population is indeed working towards unification, and someone comes after their advocate, how many will they truly be shunning? A personal risk to me, perhaps, but a greater risk to those who cannot move beyond their petty feud." He looks back at where his blades are stuck in the ground outside the shield. "And Cybertron is not helpless...merely vulnerable." Soundwave is given a steady look, but that's soon followed by a curt nod. "If you feel that is for the best, then...so be it. You know them better than I ever could hope to... but I will impress upon you that as the details unfold and progress is made, it will fall on your shoulders to keep them moving in lockstep." Soundwave nods "That is always the case. Soundwave is ready for the responsibility." He says. Dust Devil says, "Cybertron is highly vulnerable. It is unfortunate that we don't have large expanses of oceans to separate us from our neighbors as well as Earth does. But In my opinion there's no reason with how pitifully few Cybertronians that are left, that we can't set up a country system much like the old city states. Ununified, we are sitting ducks fer anyone who wants ta take the planet from us. At least before Cybertron was considered dead rock and a graveyard. But the resetting and rebootin of the planet has made it possible to recolonize our world and see it thrive again. And thus we are once again a possible resource ripening for the harvest by whoever is strongest." Starlock nods in response and keeps writing.. Her optics lower a bit somberly, and her ridges knit, but she keeps writing, moving past the resentment she felt boiling for her own efforts being ignored, but that.. that wasn't important, and she remained silent, and kept working. Soundwave stares at one of the crystals for a long time. "Do you know why Soundwave is here? Not to work towards peace but to record the crystals before they are destroyed." he nods to Starlock "Soundwave understands. He knows its also for the best not to let too many warmo..more violent Decepticons know of this." Khamsin looks over at Starlock...then Dust Devil...and then ultimately to Soundwave as he just chuffs. "Right, well, hopefully they won't be destroyed again by shortsighted egotistical fools." He looks back at Starlock. "If you've any questions, thoughts, advice, or care to discuss any...progress or efforts so far to help establish a baseline," he looks to Soundwave as well, "then do not hesitate to let me know." Soundwave nods "They will be. Its just a matter of time. However, there are many protectors now. So who knows." Dust Devil sighs, "Would be nice ta have a real peace. " He looks, "Wonder if all of Cybertron will continue to improve like it is. I might have ta go find out." Soundwave looks almost troubled for a moment. "It might. All but certain territories." Starlock glances to Soundwave and gives a small smile. "And yet you're trying." She'd say softly as she wrote. "I'd like that Khamsin, I'm trying to figure how to word this in the most politically correct way possible, and explain what is going on, running into a block though." She'd murmur. Khamsin nods slightly. "We'll see..." He ponders a bit before looking at Starlock. "Cybertron is moving forward, with or without the factions. It's time to give the people of our planet the choice to decide their path and leave the feuds of our past behind us." He considers a moment. "I'll...have to work on my own presentation and talking points, as well as a public statement." Soundwave nods "Yes. It does seem to be healing on its own." he says. "Perhaps it does not need this war anymore." he considers. Khamsin hmms... "Right, well, if you'll excuse me..." He turns from the group. "I'll be speaking with you all shortly, I imagine..." With that, he starts walking back towards the shield barrier, pausing only to retrieve his blades in passing as he does so. Starlock glances over to Kham and nods in thanks. "...Thank you." She say softly as she looked down at herp ad, and took a seat, keeping her writing. Later... Soundwave returns to Harmonex, keeping to himself oddly enough. He moves and sits by a crystal patch just looking at his hands. Starlock is still there, writing away, she'd glance up seeing Soundwave, then back down. "Get your head clear?" She'd ask. Soundwave nods "Indeed." he says, his voice more emotionless than normal "Just considering options." Starlock is silent for sometime. "Sorry if I was being /short/ with you.. but I'm tired of being stuck in a stalemate with you and Imager.. I just.. can't keep waiting on you two anymore, even if I want too." She'd sigh. Soundwave nods "We put you there. The situation was understandable." He says. He sounds a bit tired. "I understand why the city ...the planet is moving on." Starlock huffs. "..Its why I keep saying, 'Keep moving forward, and don't look back'.. Because thats whats happening, like it or not, the planet, people, time, life, it /is/ moving on without us and if we're going to catch up we need to stop focusing on what should be well behind us." She'd muse as she kept working. "...Why it's blindsiding, is because we where too focused on the past to notice it all starting to pass us by, now we need to catch up." Soundwave nods "Indeed. Even if one of the cities is destroyed. Five more will pop up. Its disconcerting. The Autobots are winning the war without firing a shot." "....Not really just Autobots... It's people in general.. I'm just encouraging people to leave behind the war and grow." She'd nod. "..We are /all/ Cybertronians, and that's whom we should be." She'd say removing her badge from it's place, to reveal her personalized star insignia planted under it. "And what I hope to be again." Soundwave looks down "And of course. All that some of us have fought for. And died for. Is lost." Starlock would move over to sit beside him. "...Nothing stays the same forever." She'd say, trying to comfort him. "...Not everything is lost, anything.. this will give you a chance to bring forth what you'd been fighting for to begin with, freedom, for functionalism to never be a thing again...No one to ever be shadow played or emupratded again." She'd say softly. From the sky with the roar of of thrusters a truck flies in yes a truck. It lands on the road once touching down it turns into a normal truck and then transforms into the tall Star Hauler. She stretches some and looks around. Once she notice her friends and smiles and waves not knowing of the intense discourse going on, "hey you two." Soundwave looks at the ground "No one even remembers that anymore." says the tapedeck. "I suppose I am a relic of a time past." He nods to Star Hauler. "Greetings." "Well.. this is your chance to remind some, then." She'd nod, before Starlock looked back to Star Hauler and waved. "He Hauler.. Sorry for the somber and tired mood, just.. I can ripped the bandaid off something." she'd smile weakly. Star hauler walks over and reads the room, "you both look like you been kicked in the grill what's a matter?" Soundwave murmurs. "Peace is coming." He says softly, still looking at the ground. "Whether I like it or not. I'm one of the few that just doesn't think this will last." "...I found a Neutral, who's willing to try to get all the scattered cities, and their leaders together to talk, course us Bots and Cons are also invited, just exhausting." She'd huff and shrugged. "Guess my plan is kinda ruined too, in one aspect, he can't use Harmonex as a capital or meeting place for the unification of the world because Imager, and Soundwave can't work together, and they've probably stalled me out long enough that the Dominicons are probably going to eventually kick us out." Starlock would say bitterly. Star Hauler listens to the two of you and and hmmms, "good peace is needed. We are a broken people and we need to be one again." She then looks at Soundwave and leans down and flicks him on the forehead, "hey big guy this is not losing this is both sides ending the war. The Cons are going look to you as one of their leaders to lead them down the right path so this is no time to pout." Soundwave shakes his head at Star Hauler. "The Dominicons have owned Harmonex for a while." he says to Starlock. "As for leading the Decepticons. I don't know if many others are interested in this peace." "Yeah! And you two have prevented me from getting it back!" Starlock would snap back irritatedly, before sighing, and looking to Star Hauler. "...She's right still though.. There will be those that will follow you." She'd point out. "..You're constantly angsting about how you /started/ this war, so, why don't you /stand up/ and start working to ending it, now that you've been given the chance" Starlock would say seriously. "..We're not going to get anywhere without work, it's going to be /hard/ but we can't sit on our hands and wait anymore, it's not going to be passed to us, and no song is going to instantly make us stop, we need to make an active effort to earn it." She'd say, attempting to look him in the optic. Soundwave nods "I'm ready to put some serious effort in it." He says, his voice distant and tired. "However, don't expect miracles." Star Hauler folds her arms, "well I sure Megatron not going to want peace and most likely will attack the meeting." She sighs, "Let me ask you this Soundwave do you want peace? Does your family want peace" She reaches down and tapes his tape deck, "Your the third in command and in truth one of the only Con I could see sitting down at the table for peace. Megatron well in your own words only cares about wiping out Autobot. He forgotten what this war was suppose to be. Besides him Star Scream from what I heard only cares about leading and his only glory. You on the other hand have never forgotten why the cons fight and you never forgot what this world was before this war. I'm not saying before the war is was perfect but" She picks up a piece of rubble and crushes it in her hand, "it was better than this." "We got a plan for that." Starlock would say to Star Hauler. "...I don't expect miracles, even though I often can tip luck in my favour, I just expect you to do the best you can do." Starlock says softly to Soundwave, a smile does form on her face. "..Just need to get this notice written for the bots." She'd sigh, and look down at her work. "...Know, in the early years, It was a con, that inspired me to be work to being the best leader I could be?... To do what's right regardless of whom they where.. That.. stuck with me, that a Decepticon could believe in someone like me, who was supposedly their enemy.." Starlock would explain softly. " I don't know if they even remember telling me that, all those millions of years ago at the mithril sea.." Soundwave pauses. "I don't intend on telling him or Starscream about the meetings. I don't intend on reporting this to anyone. Which means i will be one representative among a sea of neutrals and Autobots. If I were anyone else, it'd be a bloodbath." He says. "However, I think I can handle this. Like you said. I have never forgotten why we fight, or what the world was like before. I may be the last loyalist. But I am still a loyalist." he says as for the others..." he looks to his chest. "Depends on the individuals asked. Some are for peace some against. I do not consider them a collective." Soundwave nods to Starlock "I Know. You are doing your best to remain neutral on this and your new friend most definitely is. I just know what will happen if it is discovered that I am a part of this. I do not want to betray my Lord or be thought of as a traitor." Star Hauler smiles and looks at Soundwave and places a hand on his shoulder, "if you come to the meeting in peace I'll stand at your side. I sure Imagar and the other Bot leadership will not be happy but you are my friend and I not going to let a friend walk in there alone. Your the prefect Con to be there you can shine light on the issues that started this war and I'm sure they will hear it. I personally am like you I don't want just Prime or Megatron to rule alone but have a counsel of bots from all factions to rule together." She then looks at Starlock, "By the way what happen to your bage?" Starlock smiles at Star Hauler, and Soundwave. "..Not alone in this soundwave, /I/ got you into this mess, and I don't exactly plan on letting hang out to dry, as they say." She'd chuckle, before she stops and looks down, having forgotten she'd stowed her badge away in her subspace. "Oh! I uh, took it off for the time being.." She'd say, pointing to the silver star insignia in its place. "This has always been under it." Soundwave doesn't move away from Star Hauler this time, though he is tense. "I know. Your assistance is appreciated." He says quietly. Star Hauler looks over the area where Starlock badge should be and nods, "looks good. It fits you." She then looks back to Soundwave, "relax you know I not going to hurt you." She removes her hand so Soundwave will relax some, "if you need a hug though I here for that. There nothing like metal on metal contact to make your worries melt away." Starlock nods, and looks out to the city, and chuckles. "Always been a Doctor first, Teacher second, Cybertronian third, and Autobot last, my faction never defined whom I was." She'd smile. "...It is.. going to have to come out I know how to undo loyalty programing so.." She'd look back to the others, mainly to Soundwave to indicate something. "I'm willing to be the target." And hopefully get someone with a loyalty chip to head her way... She'd start chuckling at Star Hauler. Soundwave blinks. "You act like I'm a feral turbo-cat or something." He says, relaxing his shoulders a bit. His badge is still there, bright purple and Decepticon-y. "Its not us you have to worry about. Its executioners." He says. Star Hauler chuckles, "if I thought you were one of those I would be petting you so much. I not scared of you or anything Soundwave but you do seem to uneasy with my touch and affection." She smiles at the spy master, "I'm not scared of you." She then looks at Starlock and raise a eye ridge, "you can do what?" "Again, I know, I know what kinda devils I'll be dancing with" She'd smile, and looked to Star Hauler, Starlock just grinned. "Something Megatron will be very.. very.. veeeery unhappy to find I know about." And what she plans to do... Just needs to get a proper medical building set up here. Soundwave looks at Star Hauler. "I don't know why you're not scared of me. I'm a pretty scary person." He says with a somewhat teasing tone. "I'd like to keep Megatron pleased if possible." Star Hauler laughs and nods, "oh you are for sure but your also a good person, loyal, and you have a passion for what your cause is. Just because we are not on the same side does not mean we can't be friends. I personally would never want to face you or your family on the battle field but here there no fear." "Oh I don't plan on spilling that any time soon, it's just something that's in my pocket if it becomes necessary." Starlock nods, crossing her arms, really she was saying it if Soundwave needed some sort of leverage in all of this, if he was going to be the single standing Decepticon in the room. She stands up though, and smiles, glad to see Soundwave has.. another friend outside of her, in Star Hauler. Soundwave nods "Thank you both for your support. Any other Decepticon may have problems with this alone but I should be fine." he says. Star Hauler nods, "no problem." She looks at Starlock, "you need to use that deprogramering on that cute con Blast Off." Starlock just gives Star Hauler a look, raising a ridge at her, this was a face of /judgment/... Before breaking into a laugh. Soundwave chuckles. "Well I dont know about cute. But he may help." Star Hauler smiles, "what I like a spacer who knows his way around a buffer." She chuckles some, "By the way Soundwave if you like I can buff you to a shine sometime." Starlock just chuckles and shakes her head. "...Yeah, welcome Soundwave." She'd smile at him, and huffed. "we'll get there... Just.. thank you, for finally giving it a chance." Soundwave pauses. "It has been many years since I've had a good wax and buff. Perhaps if we ever have time." he says. "Soundwave is willing." He says. "We can gve it our best shot." Soundwave pauses. "I should return to Kaon before I am missed. Is there anything else you need?" he asks. Starlock shakes her head. "Just be safe.. and again, thank you." She'd vent softly, if not tiredly. Soundwave gives a tired nod. "Get some rest." He says, before giving a salute and heading off. Category:2020 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP